Blow Your Cover
|location = Elizabeta's Apartment, South Bohan |todo = Take Playboy to the contact's apartment. Follow Playboy to meet the contact on the 3rd floor. Lose your wanted level. Take Playboy back to his apartment. |fail = Wasted Busted Playboy dies Johnny dies Playboy is abandoned |reward = $2000 Access to Algonquin, Colony Island, and Happiness Island Integrity 2.0 as a radio station |unlockedby = Luck of the Irish |unlocks = Deconstruction for Beginners The Puerto Rican Connection }} Blow Your Cover is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. This is the second mission given to the protagonist Niko Bellic by Elizabeta Torres. It is played from Johnny's point of view in Buyer's Market. Plot Elizabeta Torres is having a party at her apartment, she presents Johnny Klebitz to Niko and says that Johnny is "sitting on a big pile of heroin" that he wants to sell, she found a buyer for him but doesn't fully trust the buyer, so she asks Niko to go oversee the deal and check if everything is cool. Niko also meets Playboy X at the party, who accompanies him to the deal. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: * Take Playboy to the contact's apartment. * Follow Playboy to meet the contact on the 3rd floor. * Lose your wanted level. * Take Playboy back to his apartment. Walkthrough Take any vehicle that can fit Playboy and drive him to the building in Broker. His yellow Patriot should be parked outside. Collect the Combat Shotgun under the stairs (shotgun is very useful in this mission, because this mission which seem designed for close quarters combat) and follow Playboy X up to the third floor, and walk up to Johnny. A cutscene will follow. Johnny, Playboy X and Niko go into a room where two undercover LCPD officers are. One of them asks over and over again, "Are you carrying the stuff?" Then suddenly, as Johnny tries to call the deal off, the two undercover LCPD officers surround Niko and Playboy with guns, yelling, "Freeze, motherfuckers!" Johnny takes out the ambushing NOOSE team, and he and Niko and Playboy X decide to split up so he escapes to the door downstairs on the first floor while Niko and Playboy X head for the roof. Shoot the officers on the remaining floor and go back to the stairs. Behind it are two NOOSE officers, kill them. Keep going up the stairs with Playboy following you and cover him while you shoot every NOOSE officer standing. When you get to the roof, gain cover and kill the remaining NOOSE agents. Follow Playboy down the fire escape and kill the remaining cops on the stairs. Use a nearby door to go down to street level. When you're down there, lose your wanted level and drive Playboy to his penthouse in Northwood, Algonquin (Algonquin is unlocked once you get to street level with Playboy). Video Walkthrough Afterwards Roman will call Niko and tell him that the insurance money on the old cab depot has been paid to him and that he has put the money into another taxi depot, meaning Niko can use Roman's cab service again. Your driver is still Mohammad. The taxi missions are still unavailable for the rest of the game. Playboy X will text Niko to ask for his work (Deconstruction for Beginners). During this mission, the terrorist threat separating both sides of the Humboldt River is lifted. Thus, Niko is now able to travel to Algonquin via the Broker Bridge, Algonquin Bridge, East Borough Bridge or the Northwood Heights Bridge. The terrorist threat separating Algonquin and Alderney remains in place however. After this mission, Integrity 2.0 is on the air and can be listened to on the radio. Also, Kiki Jenkins and Alex Chilton will be available to hook up in Love-meet.net and Craplist.net respectively. Modo and Perseus will also be available to buy new clothes. Rewards * Algonquin available * New weapon: Combat Shotgun * New weapon: SMG * New radio station: Integrity 2.0 * Access to Roman's free cabs again * $2000 Trivia * It is impossible to follow Johnny, as Niko will fail the mission because he abandoned Playboy X. * After killing the final NOOSE member, if the player happen to fall off of the side of the building while Playboy X is still on the roof, getting into a car will spawn Playboy in it with him. * If Playboy is killed while Johnny is in sight before the deal, the mission will fail, and Johnny will walk out of the building and become a random pedestrian. * Carmen Ortiz appears at Elizabeta's party. * This is the first appearance of Playboy X and Johnny Klebitz. * While fighting on the rooftops, Playboy will mention more FIB coming at them, when in fact they are NOOSE. * Playboy X claimed all biker gangs are racist, but The Lost MC did have non-white members such as Clay Simons debunking the myth that all biker gangs are racist. He also acknowledges the Angels of Death in this mission, although in this case he is correct as the Angels are incredibly racist. He refers to The Lost as doing "crazy whiteboy shit", and it is implied he thinks the Angels are similar. In fact, The Lost being less racist may have been an afterthought, as Clay rarely appears in cutscenes and never has lines in them, despite his important position as Road Captain. * Only in this mission and its crossover will the roof entrance be locked shut, the entrance will always be wide open before or after the two missions. In fact, the door remains open until you actually do the deal. * During Elizabeta's party, a man who resembles Jimmy Hopkins, the main protagonist of another Rockstar game, Bully, can be seen in the background dancing, wearing a blue vest. * If the player goes on the Algonquin Bridge on the drive to Playboy X's Penthouse, then the bridge will be empty. * If the player crosses the Algonquin Bridge while trying to lose the Wanted Level, they will not get a 6 star Wanted Level as they do when trying to cross the bridge during normal game play. * If the player leaves Playboy X behind while trying to lose the cops, the mission will not fail. After the Wanted Level is lost, an in game message will tell the player that they are too far away from Playboy X. * If Playboy X dies after crossing the Algonquin Bridge on the way to his house, Niko will receive a 6 star wanted level * During the party in the cutscene, one of the partygoers shouts "Yeah! I'm the best!". This voiceclip and line are both taken from Bo Jackson from Bully, another game developed by Rockstar Games. Navigation de:Blow your Cover es:Blow Your Cover pl:Blow Your Cover Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV